Multicast is used in many types of communication networks to deliver various types of information. Multicast may be implemented in various ways. Bit Indexed Explicit Replication (BIER) is an architecture for supporting multicast. BIER has various advantages, such as being stateless and scalable. However, there are various challenges associated with deployment and use of BIER for multicast.